herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph
|enemies = Turbo/King Candy Cy-Bugs, Sour Bill (formerly), Wynnchel and Duncan (formerly), Gene (formerly), Sugar Rush Racers (formerly), Vanellope von Schweetz (initially), Sergeant Calhoun (formerly), Nicelanders (formerly), Shank (formerly), Arthur the virus (formerly) |type of hero = Redeemed Gentle Giant }} Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist of the Disney film of the same titular name and its the sequel, Ralph Breaks the Internet. He was originally an arcade video game villain who, in the game Fix-It Felix Jr., destroys buildings and the title hero has to fix them. He is Vanellope von Schweetz's mentor and best friend. He is voiced by John C. Reilly, who also played Hank Marlow in Kong: Skull Island ''and voiced Eddie Noodleman in ''Sing. Biography ''Wreck-It Ralph'' According to the main idea, Ralph has had enough of doing the same job over and over again for thirty years because he has been disliked for doing it, and so, he wants to prove that he can be a good guy, He went to Pac-Man for a video game villain meeting. He and the other villains aside from Clyde leave Pac-Man after they do the bad guy motto. Ralph runs into the Surge Protector, being sarcastic and rude to him while lying to him about him not carrying fruit. He walks into Q*bert and other characters from his game of the same name, and gives them fresh cherries from Pac-Man. He runs into the Surge Protector again, much to his annoyance. Ralph goes back into his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and gets mad because the Nicelanders did not invite him for the 30th anniversary of his game. After Gene opens the door, he gasps when he sees Ralph. The Nicelanders fear that he may destroy the building again and order Felix to take him down, however Felix makes another decision to talk to him about the anniversary of his game. Ralph walks in while saying hello to the Nicelanders. He wanted to come in because he always wanted to try a cake, and because he is an important part of the game. He would've eaten the cake, but he notices his figure is stuck in mud, which is chocolate-flavored. Ralph then tells Mary that he's never been a big fan of chocolate and that his cake figure would be happier if he were on top of the roof like the rest of the cast. Gene knocks Ralph's figure back down to the mud, telling him there's no room for him. Ralph then inverts this by putting his figure on the roof again and Felix's figure in the mud. He then gets into an argument with Gene, and smashes the cake. Gene wins the argument, told by an upset Ralph that he's going to win the shiniest medal the game has ever heard of, leaves the game, and goes to Tapper's. Ralph asks if there's a game where he could go and win a medal. The bartender tells him that he's not sure if a game like that exists. The bartender suggests him to go check the lost and found stuff. Ralph checks if there's a medal, but he finds a Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., and an exclamation mark from Metal Gear Solid, and much to his disgust, Zangief's underwear from Street Fighter. Private Markowski from Hero's Duty runs into him, telling him there's a medal in his game called the Medal of Heroes. A cockroach crawls up on Markowski's arm, making him scream and run into a wall, knocking himself unconscious. Ralph decides to undress Markowski and steal his armor, fleeing to Hero's Duty. He runs into Q*Bert again, telling him he's going to another game. Q*Bert notices he's "Going Turbo", which means one video game is invading another. Ralph then seizes this opportunity to win a medal and sneaks into the game. However, it's not at all what he had hoped. Hero's Duty instead turns out to be a violent game infested by deadly creatures known as the Cy-Bugs. Eventually, Ralph finds the medal but he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug egg by stepping on it and the baby bug attacks Ralph by the face, sending him on an escape shuttle that blasts them to Sugar Rush, a kart racing game. After his catastrophic entrance into Sugar Rush, Ralph accidentally loses his medal, which is soon stolen by a little girl named Vanellope. Vanellope uses the medal to insert herself into Sugar Rush's upcoming race, as every racer needs to pay admission with one gold coin. Ralph tries to capture Vanellope to get his medal, but the ruler of the game, King Candy, orders his guards to capture Ralph. Ralph is taken to the king's castle where he meets King Candy himself, and his minion, Sour Bill. Ralph explains that he's only in Sugar Rush to retrieve his medal after Vanellope stole it, but the king tells Ralph the medal is now nothing but code and can only be retrieved when someone wins the cup at the end of the race. Ralph then openly decides to steal back the medal once the race is won, but King Candy orders him to leave the game or be imprisoned. Ralph escapes to find some racers to help win back his medal, but he instead finds Vanellope being tormented by the racers. Ralph scares them off, feeling sympathy for the child. After the racers retreat, Vanellope explains that she was going to return his medal the moment she won the race. Unfortunately, the other racers destroyed Vanellope's kart as she is banned from racing because she was said to be a glitch and glitches don't race. Ralph then goes into a fit of rage as he was now without any apparent chance of getting his medal back. He begins to wreck the nearest things and even splits a huge jawbreaker in half. Impressed by Ralph's strength, Vanellope proposes a deal that he break into King Candy's kart factory where karts for the game are built to built a new cart so that she can win the next race and return his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo head off. At the factory, Ralph and Vanellope work together to make the kart, which comes out perfect for Vanellope despite its repulsive appearance. Ralph and Vanellope then sign the kart and begin to bond together when Vanellope's excitement over the haggard kart proves that Ralph can do more than wreck things and is actually capable of bringing happiness to others. However, the moment is short-lived as King Candy and his minions arrive and chase Ralph and Vanellope down. Using his fists, Ralph gets himself, Vanellope, and the kart to the safety of Vanellope's secret hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. Inside, Vanellope confesses that she has no clue how to drive, but Ralph decides to build a track and teach her himself. During this time, Vanellope also tells Ralph that because of her ability, she isn't allowed to race and is constantly treated harshly by the inhabitants of the game. Ralph asks why she won't simply leave the game for a new one and Vanellope reveals that glitches can't leave their games. The duo take to the track and become fairly close during the process. Afterwards, the friends begin to make way for the upcoming Roster Race, but Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy arrives and tells Ralph that if Vanellope were to glitch during a race, the players would think the game was broken and Sugar Rush would be unplugged. Not only that, Vanellope would die along with the game since she cannot escape. Ralph sadly understands the situation and King Candy returns his medal. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made that read, "You're my hero" just in case they didn't win the race. The emotionally-wrecked Ralph then tries to dissuade Vanellope from racing, but when Vanellope notices Ralph's medal, she believes he has ratted her out to the King for it, and the two begin to argue. Ralph tries to explain how Vanellope's life is at risk, but she won't listen. Vanellope declares that she no longer needs Ralph's assistance and shall go on without him. However, fearing for her safety, Ralph hangs Vanellope on a lollipop tree and goes to wreck her kart. Vanellope screams for him to stop, but Ralph crushes the kart, along with her dreams of racing and getting a better life. Distraught, Vanellope glitches off the lollipop tree and looks to Ralph through tears, saying he really is a bad guy. The young glitch then runs off heartbroken and Ralph, feeling downhearted, returns to his game with his medal. When he returns, he finds that all the Nicelanders, except Gene, have fled to Game Central Station. Gene tells Ralph that when Felix left to look for him and never returned, everyone panicked and fled. Gene also informs Ralph that Litwak will be unplugging the game in the morning. Ralph apologizes for the event, but Gene hands over the keys to the penthouse as promised, and leaves as well. The miserable Ralph then stands on the balcony of the apartment building, regretting everything he's done, especially ruining Vanellope's only chance of a better life. It was in that moment that Ralph realized how awful he's been and throws his medal at the screen of the game, accepting that he's no hero. The impact of the medal knocks off the out of order sign and reveals the Sugar Rush cabinet. On the cabinet, Ralph notices Vanellope's picture featured prominently on it, making him suspicious of the king's words. Ralph rushes back to Sugar Rush to find answers. When he arrives, Ralph finds Sour Bill, who is cleaning the wreckage of Vanellope's kart. By licking him as a method of torture, Ralph gets Sour Bill to reveal that King Candy hacked into Sugar Rush's codes and tried to erase Vanellope out of existence, turning her into a glitch. He also reveals to Ralph that if Vanellope crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and she'll no longer be a glitch. Bill then tells Ralph that Vanellope and Felix are both trapped in King Candy's fungeon. Ralph then sticks Sour Bill onto a lollipop tree, sparing him. Determined to set things right, he collects the pieces of Vanellope's destroyed kart and barges into the fungeon where Felix is imprisoned. Ralph confesses to Felix that he ran off to try to be a good-guy because he was tired of being rejected and treated like a criminal, which was his everyday life for the last 30 years. Beginning to understand how he can't change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix Vanellope's destroyed kart (the only hope for Vanellope), promising that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Feeling proud of Ralph for showing that he cares for others and is now on a selfless mission, Felix happily agrees to fix Vanellope's kart. Ralph then breaks into the cell where Vanellope is imprisoned and rolls in her repaired kart, confessing to her that he is an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby, and a stink-brain (the last three confessions being playfully persuaded by Vanellope). The two, along with Felix, rush to the Random Roster Race. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she doesn't have to win, but Vanellope, declaring herself to be a real racer already, is determined to win the race. She gets into the already-started race, but her glitching gets her to second place, behind King Candy, within minutes. As Ralph focuses on a jumbo screen near the start/finish line overlooking the race, he is punched by Sergeant Calhoun, who tells him that the game is going down because swarms of Cy-Bugs are born underground and will attack any minute as she blames Ralph for letting that happen. Just then, the Cy-Bugs explode from the grounds and begin to ravage through Sugar Rush, prompting Calhoun to evacuate the citizens. Back on the track, Vanellope passes King Candy, but the king rams into her kart in an attempt to destroy it. Vanellope fights him off and King Candy begins to glitch as she does. As Ralph fights off the bugs, Felix tells him to turn to the screen to see Vanellope and King Candy fighting. Vanellope's glitching causes King Candy to glitch also, making his facade fall and revealing himself to be Turbo, the old racer whose game-jumping has ended two games, and supposedly, his life. Both Felix and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the revelation. Meanwhile, Vanellope is able to escape Turbo, but just then, more Cy-Bugs explode from the sides of the track as she approaches the finish line. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Seeing as the game has little to no hope of survival, Ralph grabs Vanellope and heads for Game Central Station, but Vanellope, still being a glitch, is unable to leave. Despite this, she softly tells Ralph to go without her, but Ralph refuses to leave Vanellope to die as he desperately thinks of a way to save her. When he overhears Calhoun telling Felix that the monsters can't be stopped without a beacon, Ralph quickly formulates an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain, hoping that the lava light will be mistaken for a beacon, which will attract the Cy-Bugs. He borrows Calhoun's hoverboard and flies to the top of the mountain, where he begins to smash its crater of mentos with his fists. Just as Ralph is about to bring down the crater, Turbo (who has transformed into a Cy-Bug hybrid after being consumed by one) arrives and attempts to kill Ralph. They battle, but Turbo gains the upper hand by lifting Ralph into the air, where he is forced to watch helplessly as the bug swarm closes in on Vanellope. Giggling, Turbo darkly declares it's game-over for the two. Ralph resigns himself to his fate and breaks himself free from Turbo's grasp. As he falls toward Diet Cola Mountain and his death, Ralph recites the Bad Guy Affirmation he learned at Bad-Anon and tightly grips Vanellope's medal. Having plummeted from an altitude high enough, his one forceful smash sends the entire crater of Mentos barreling down. He is then saved by Vanellope, who uses another racer's kart to race into the mountain and catch him. Together, the two escape the mountain and fall safely into a pond of chocolate as massive amounts of Mentos plunge into the lava, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain produces a beacon that attracts all the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, and vaporizes them for good, saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. In a moment of rejoice at having survived a near fatal catastrophe, Ralph finds himself swimming in chocolate and loudly announces his newfound love for chocolate (which he previously hated). Back at the track, Felix fixes the finish line allowing Vanellope to finish the race. Ralph pushes Vanellope's kart, with Vanellope inside, across the finish line, and she is revealed to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom, a princess, as the codings of Sugar Rush are restored. At this time, the arcade is about ready to open, so Ralph and Vanellope bid each other farewell. Vanellope jumps into Ralph's arms and kindly offers him a room in her castle where he'll be happy, to which Ralph humbly denies the offer, telling her that their friendship is enough to keep him happy and that he has a responsibility of his own, finally accepting his important role as the bad-guy of his game. After many salutations of farewell and humorous name-calling between the two, Ralph heads back to Fix-It Felix, Jr. with Felix just in time to show Mr. Litwak that the game is working again, sparing it from being unplugged. During the finale, it is shown that the Nicelanders have finally learned that Ralph is an important part of the game and begin to treat him better. Nicelander Mary even bakes Ralph his own cake. Also, Ralph and Felix invite the homeless video game characters (including Q*bert) to help them out on the "bonus levels" of their game during gaming hours. This new addition has also brought new-found popularity to Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ralph and Felix have also built new apartments for the new characters, making Niceland a home for them, as well. Ralph is also present at the wedding of Felix and Calhoun, serving as Felix's best man and is even shown to be shedding some tears as the bride and the groom officially tie the knot. Finally, Ralph explains in his narrative that being thrown off the roof is the best part of his day due to being able to get a perfect view of Sugar Rush and of Vanellope racing. Many times, Ralph and Vanellope are able to see each other from each other's cabinet, causing the two to happily wave to each other. As a result, it turns out that Ralph doesn't need a medal to show he is good, as through Vanellope's friendship, he's able to see the goodness within his own heart. During the end credits, it is shown that Vanellope and Calhoun regularly visit Ralph and Felix and vice versa, and the friends regularly have game jumping adventures together. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' s the setting zooms in from the arcade's parking lot to Game Central Station, Ralph is first seen with Vanellope, sitting down on a bench waiting for the sunrise, playing "I Spy". He and Vanellope have root beer at Tapper's, goof around in a virus-infected Tron and relax at a football game. As the sun rises, Litwak plugs in a new Wi-Fi router, Sonic tells him everything about it, and Surge Protector forbids anyone from entering. Ralph later accompanies Vanellope in her game, trying to create a new track for her. As soon as she was about to reach the finish line, Vanellope decides to choose to take his track, which makes the game's steering wheel fragile. Swati and Nafisa, the players, call up Litwak to fix the wheel, but it breaks in two. Litwak had no choice but to unplug it, but Swati had found one on eBay. Ralph and Vanellope help the other Sugar Rush characters get to Game Central Station, and the racers are taken in by Felix and Calhoun until Sugar Rush was repaired and plugged in again. Ralph and Vanellope sit on the atop building of the Niceland penthouse, looking at the broken console. Ralph later heads to Tapper's and gives Felix Vanellope's root beer, since she was not coming. Ralph then remembers they had a steering wheel on eBay, and decides to go to the Internet. He finds Vanellope, and they distract Surge Protector about a fake emergency. Ralph explained why they are going to the Internet, and then Litwak's netizen avatar appears, going into a capsule that could take people to the Internet. Ralph and Vanellope follow the avatar, and they are suddenly transported into the Internet's hub. KnowsMore transports the duo to eBay. Ralph and Vanellope unknowingly spiked the price of the steering wheel to $27,001. Ralph, broke, turns to a pop-up netizen, Spamley, for help. One of the options is to loot Shank's car in a game called Slaughter Race. In the game, Ralph creates a diversion for Shank while Vanellope takes the car. However, Shank manages to catch up with them and thwart the theft. Shank and her crew then record a video of Ralph saying "I'm gonna wreck it!" while being trapped by some hard air. Shank created a BuzzzTube account for him. He and Vanellope end up at BuzzzTube, where Yesss, the head algorithm, gives Ralph as many hearts as possible. Ralph also is seen making so many videos, and his most viewed video is his burned pie challenge video. Yesss encourages her pop-up netizens to spread the word about Ralph's videos, so that Ralph could get more views, and thus, more hearts. Vanellope decides to go to other websites as a pop-up, and Ralph chooses Oh My Disney for her because it had a castle, and Vanellope was a princess. Yesss agreed to redirect her there. Minutes later, Ralph and Yesss try to upload the final video, but it fails to load. The Eboy (the eBay mascot) tells Ralph that the steering wheel would expire in 30 minutes. Yesss tries to fix it while Ralph reads the comments, some saying that they loved him and that Fix-It Felix Jr. was their favorite game, and some saying that he was fat and ugly. Ralph was warned by Yesss not to read the comments, and she tells Ralph that he made enough money to buy the steering wheel. Ralph thanks Yesss for all her help, and Ralph calls Vanellope on his phone that Yesss has given him, and Vanellope was delighted. Ralph then later makes his way to eBay with the eBoy. At eBay, Spamley is still seen asking netizens to get rich by playing video games. Ralph then tries to call Vanellope again, but his voice is muted. He overhears Vanellope tell Shank that she wants to stay with Shank in Slaughter Race, so Ralph knew he had to rescue her. Spamley and his sidekick, Gord, came with him as well, to the Dark Net. Spamley introduces Ralph to Double Dan and Little Dan, and then they turn on "Arthur", an insecurity virus that could slow down Slaughter Race. Turns out, the virus was just scanning for insecurities, and it made the game blow up. Ralph tries to get inside the game and look for Vanellope. Shank then tells him and Vanellope to both get out of the game as it will reboot. Ralph then picks up an unconscious Vanellope, and Vanellope awakens, angry and grumpy at Ralph, knowing that he had put the virus in to slow down the game. Vanellope takes Ralph's homemade "You're My Hero" medal down to the Older Net, which breaks in two. Unbeknownst to Ralph, "Arthur" scans him as he's heading down to retrieve the medal, and launches his insecurities out all over the Internet in the form of thousands of purplish Ralph clones. The Ralph viruses evolve minutes later, and Vanellope tries to run away, looking for Shank. Vanellope then goes to KnowsMore, and she helps him close down his site. The real Ralph appears, and he comes up with a plan, to have Vanellope lure the clones to the antivirus district so that they will be deleted. Yesss picks up Ralph and Vanellope as KnowsMore's site is damaged. When the clones form a giant Ralph, Yesss tries to evacuate Vanellope, but both Ralph and Vanellope get trapped in the giant Ralph. After Ralph resolves his insecurities, the clones dissolve, causing Ralph to fall. Spamley tries to catch Ralph, but he falls through Spamley's car and gets knocked out. Moana, Ariel, Elsa, and the other Disney Princesses, who have been watching the battle the whole time, use their magical powers and skills to rescue Ralph, which results in him safely landing on a bed while wearing Snow White's dress. Tiana's frog, Prince Naveen, kisses him, and Ralph awakens. Ralph is shocked to meet the Princesses for the first time and asks who they are. The Princesses tell him that they were with Vanellope during her visit and they have all become friends with her, and anyone else who is friends with Vanellope is friends with the Princesses, which makes Ralph their friend, too. Moana then tells Ralph "You're welcome." Ralph is grateful towards the Princesses. After the battle, the netizens were saved, and Ralph then was ready to say goodbye for now to Vanellope. Shank calls Vanellope for another race, and Ralph sadly waved at Vanellope, knowing he would miss her so much. After she disappeared, he sadly walked his way back to Game Central Station. Ralph also explains the changes to himself and the arcade. The other Sugar Rush racers are able to win now and then, and players realized even without Vanellope, the game was still fun to play. He also explained how Felix and Calhoun were good parents, and he got to join Zangief's book club at Bad-Anon. Ralph then shared the burned pie he had got from the Internet with other arcade game characters. Ralph is then seen talking with Vanellope on Yesss's phone that he still has at Game Central Station, and Vanellope promised that she would visit Ralph and spend time at Tapper's. Vanellope then says goodbye and promised she would talk to her next week, and Ralph ends the call. He watches the sunrise as other characters head to their games. Felix appears, and they head to work. In a mid-credits scene, he and Vanellope fail at winning a game of Pancake Milkshake. In a post-credits scene, a supposed-to-be sneak peek of Frozen 2 turns out to be Ralph rickrolling to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, with Slaughter Race characters and Felix joining him. While the end logos show up, Ralph tells the audience to try to get the tune stuck in their head, and that it is a real earworm, and that there are no more surprises to show up in the film, and the film ends. Personality Ralph is a kind, compassionate, well-mannered, responsible, easy-going, confident, knowledgeable, daring, imaginative, thoughtful, realistic, astute, lovable, powerful, heroic and understanding person, despite his job as the main antagonist of Fix-It Felix, Jr. However, he can get aggravated or furious easily. Appearance Ralph is a giant man with brown hair, oversized fists, a torn up red shirt and brown overalls. Relationships Vanellope von Schweetz Coming soon! Fix-It Felix, Jr. Coming soon! Sergeant Calhoun Coming soon! Gene Coming soon! King Candy Coming soon! Sour Bill Coming soon! Spamley Coming soon! Shank Coming soon! Yesss Coming soon! KnowsMore Coming soon! Double Dan Coming soon! Disney Princesses Coming soon! Audio Sample Trivia *Ralph was voiced by John C. Reily and has similarities to the actor. *In the sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, ''Ralph has gotten so clingy to Vanellope that he cannot even fathom the idea of spending one day apart from her. *The scene where Ralph smashes the anniversary cake is similar to when Shrek smashed the cake in ''Shrek Forever After. *Wreck-It Ralph is loosely based from Donkey Kong. *Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen writer Jennifer Lee once made a tweet jokingly suggesting that Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph would make a good couple during the 2013 D23 Expo. As a nod to that, in Disney INFINITY, if Ralph and Elsa are introduced to one another, Ralph will tell Elsa that she is "really pretty", and Elsa will reply "And you have a warm heart." **In Ralph Breaks The Internet, Ralph actually gets to meet Elsa, as well as the other Disney Princesses, near the climax when Elsa and the other Princesses save Ralph from falling to his death after he defeats the Wreck-It Ralph virus, and he strikes up a friendship with all of the Princesses. Although Ralph and Elsa don't develop a romantic relationship in the film, it is possible that they will in either a possible future sequel or a possible future spin-off series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Category:Titular Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:MAD Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Narrators Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Envious Category:Heroic Creation Category:Thieves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Neutral Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monster Slayers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Feminists Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes